


Knew You'd Love It

by inyourbrain



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Toys, present, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourbrain/pseuds/inyourbrain
Summary: Jamie gifts a very special toy to Dani for their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131





	Knew You'd Love It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClomWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/gifts).



> Prompt fic for ClomWrites (and Brenda) with about a two hour turnaround cause it actually wrote me instead.
> 
> "Santa* brings Dani lots of orgasms under the Christmas tree  
> **obviously Jamie in a hat"
> 
> Turn back now if smut and/or Christmas is not your jam (though really what kind of a monster are you if you don't like it).

Contrary to popular belief, Jamie has always loved Christmas.

She’s heard it time and time again, from Owen, from Hannah from many previous acquaintances _, “oh God, Jamie, you must be having the absolute worst time!”_ as they pass carolers on the street, or walk under the Christmas lights that draped across the city, or spotted the odd snowman if the weather had been extra kind.

Frankly, Jamie was offended. She did not hate Christmas at all.

Yes, she did hate _carolers_ , but not because of the carols, her Christmases were as white and her bells were as jingled as the next person. She simply just did not appreciate their forcing their own presence on her fucking Christmas songs and butchering her silent night.

An unfortunate consequence of not having an abundance of time for people is that you were commonly mistaken for a Scrooge.

Jamie, resolutely, was not a Scrooge.

The lights, the hot whisky, the numbing cold. Most often enjoyed altogether. Even before she had people, when it had been her and her alone. She would walk in London, or in Bly or wherever else her nomad heart took her, and she would look. The twinkling lights lit her up inside, just as the whisky warmed her blood. And if there was a girl on her arm on one of the evenings, all the better.

It was Christmas, what better time to share and care.

And oh, Jamie could share and care. She grinned to herself as she wrapped Dani’s present.

It was their first Christmas in America, and certainly could indulge in some seasonal joy. One day at a time suited her well and good, especially when each day brought her closer to Christmas. She preferred taking it day by day anyway. Enough commitments had scared her off with their giant leaps. But this, this small inching toward the inevitable, it was new, and it was nice. It allayed her usual anxieties.

They had settled somewhat, gotten themselves a small flat for a couple of months, nothing outlandish, they didn’t need it. Jamie was used to getting by on much less than this. Give her a bed, and a shelf for a couple of plants, and she would be happy.

However, she was also happy that the place they had landed was quite a bit more than a bed and a shelf. They had a standard small kitchen, small bedroom, small bathroom and most importantly, a living room big enough for a Christmas tree. Jamie had made sure each one had received a proper greeting from them.

Dani had been scandalised, each and every time, but behind her blush and her bashful giggles was a fire that Jamie delighted in igniting.

She was vaguely aware of Dani’s past sexual history, not that she had ever asked in detail. Histories were a sensitive subject, she could attest to that for herself. But she knew, from just her reactions in bed, that a lot of her experiences in recent months were _new._ Good Christ, though she was loath to think about it, she could swear the dead boyfriend hadn’t had a single instance of success finding her clit.

It made her heart ache, and delight, at the same time.

Her mission had been as clear to her as the sun on a sweltering August day. From the time Dani’s eyes had lit up with her first orgasm at Jamie’s hand. She had decided that she would give her as many as she could, as many ways as she could.

And for her part, Jamie acknowledged to herself, Dani was not chaste. She was absolutely, steadfastly, completely accepting of her libido. Never had she turned down an idea of Jamie’s. Never had she rejected her advances or declined an invite into Jamie’s warmth.

She just simply lacked the practical knowledge to push her boundaries, though the desire to do so was certainly present.

But that was fine, Jamie had gained enough of knowledge and experience for them both. In addition to her horticulture education, prison had afforded her generous exposure to just about as many women as she could handle. She had devoted as much time and attention to her studies as she could, and filled the rest of her days and nights with explorations that whittled away at the empty time threatening to get her into even more trouble.

And now she was completely and utterly at the mercy of the look on Dani’s face when she found something that made her legs shake and her world spin.

Jamie was sure, if she tried really hard, she could probably come off that look alone.

She grinned, finishing the bow on Dani’s Christmas present, and popped it under the tree in their cheerfully decorated living room. She would be seeing that look again soon enough.

* * *

Jamie watched as Dani grinned happily, bouncing into the living room with just the most beautiful god damn fucking smile she had ever laid eyes on. She gave the Christmas tree a good run for its money with a smile as bright as that.

She bounded over to her, sitting in front of the Christmas tree and popped a Santa hat on her head at the same time as she placed a wet kiss on her lips. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Poppins,” Jamie murmured back, seeking her lips out again.

Her favourite fucking day of the year with her favourite fucking person in the world. Is this what bliss is?

Dani toyed with the button on her pyjama top, slightly creased from spending the night with Dani plastered against her in the matching set that she had purchased for them.

It was so cute and wholesome that Jamie’s chest ached with loving it and wrestling with being sickeningly disgusted at herself.

“Is it time for presents?” Dani grinned, eyes alight with Christmas spirit.

Jamie grinned, “oh yeah, definitely.” She reached behind her and grabbed the small white box with the big red bow that had been staring at her for the past three weeks.

Dani bit her lip against her smile and accepted it with both hands and a tiny giggle that burrowed itself right into Jamie’s heart.

She watched intently as Dani undid the bow slowly. She also accepted that it was likely Dani ripped the bow off rather quickly, but time stood still in her anticipation.

Dani opened the box and stared. “Thanks!” she proclaimed, her voice falling a bit flat.

Jamie squinted at her. “You’re welcome,” she replied, suspicious.

“I love it.” She looked up to meet Jamie’s eyes, smile a bit forced.

_She doesn’t have a fucking clue what it is._

Jamie grinned, “you will.”

Dani blushed, for no reason other than the look on Jamie’s face. It could have been a candle for all she knew.

Maybe she had made a mistake, should have gone big and obvious. But as she had looked around the shop, she got the distinct impression that her introductory toy needed to be small and inconspicuous.

Even Jamie had felt slightly bashful looking at some of the stuff they had been selling.

She had made the decision then and there to ease her into it slowly. Anything grotesquely _‘sex’_ about her toy would probably be met with distaste rather than the ravenous desire she had been striving for.

But she had failed to consider that Dani wouldn’t recognise it at all. Though, all things considered, she probably should have. Her sexual awakening had been approximately two minutes ago.

 _So much_ time wasted on dead boyfriend.

So many orgasms to catch up on.

Jamie pulled her in for a kiss and delighted in the intensity with which Dani met her lips.

It still amazed her that she could be this lucky. That her gift could have contained an actual rock and she would still have an abundance of affection for Jamie.

She sighed happily into the kiss, and Jamie’s heart soared into the atmosphere and away forever, because this surely was not real life. Surely this spectacular, magnificent human being was not deepening Jamie’s kiss, her hands weren’t wrenching the buttons of Jamie’s pyjamas open, she wasn’t climbing into her lap.

But she was, she was here, and her velvet skin was under calloused fingertips as Jamie pulled at her buttons, finally getting it from her shoulders with a frustrated tug and indulged in immediately cupping a warm breast. She moved her hand around, scraping her nipple in circles around her palm and fuck if she wasn’t convinced she would ever touch anything more precious in her life.

Dani groaned loudly, and recaptured her lips, slipping her tongue into Jamie’s willing mouth and it rocked right down to settle in a puddle between her legs.

Jamie moaned against her, overwhelmed in the feel of her skin of her chest, rising and falling with each increasingly rapid breath, the scrape of her nails down her back, the small mewling noises she breathed into her mouth.

Jamie pulled away, she was so close to getting lost in the blonde’s body, her energy, that fucking delicious rocking motion against she had started.

She shifted, readjusted, and caught Dani’s head in her palm as her back hit the floor. Dani giggled and looked up into her eyes, shining multi-coloured in the Christmas tree lights. Her hands shot up to readjust the Santa hat on her head, and Jamie quirked an eyebrow at her. She just bit her lip and reached up to catch Jamie’s bottom lip between her teeth.

Jamie growled and ground down onto her canting hip hard. She moved to her neck, nipping and sucking and licking and _panting_ at the sighs rolling out of Dani’s mouth and the tugging she had begun on the hair not covered by her Christmas hat. Jamie shivered at the feeling, her arousal was about to become a real problem for her gift.

She sat up and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Dani’s pyjama bottoms. Dani lifted her hips and bit her lip, a soft blush on her cheeks, and Jamie’s blood rushed with pure longing.

She pulled the pyjamas slowly down her legs, breathing hard, uncovering soft alabaster skin inch by inch, and flung them and her pants somewhere behind her. The faint tinkling of bells told her she had hit the tree. Dani giggled.

Smirking, she wrapped her arms under her thighs and pulled Dani to her.

Jamie wanted to take her in her mouth, wanted so badly to feel her climax against her tongue, wanted to taste her. She would forego any Christmas dinner for the treat of Dani. And she could see it in Dani’s eyes, the way her chest heaved, the way her fingertips itched to hold Jamie’s head to her, that this is what she expected.

But that wasn’t this was about.

Jamie slid a single finger into her, took it out and ran it up and down just a couple of times, unable to stop herself from touching the soft skin of her sex.

She grinned at the soft moans that escaped her. “So wet, Dani.”

Dani’s eyes flashed, her teeth gnawed at her lip and Jamie knew she wouldn’t have any words to return.

She would coax them out some day.

Jamie reached over and grabbed the small purple egg from Dani’s open box. She caught the frown Dani threw her, and climbed back up her body, planting small kisses on her way.

“Trust me?” Jamie grinned, pecking her lips.

Dani nodded, but her eyes were confused.

Jamie clicked the small button in the base of the egg, and it vibrated softly in her hand.

Dani’s eyes widened, her cheeks reddened, and she sucked in a ragged breath. “Jamie,” she breathed.

“Yes, love?” she asked, running the tip of the vibrator over the dip between her breasts.

Her breathing deepened.

“Is that…” she trailed off.

Jamie watched her face carefully as she roved the egg over a breast, coming tantalisingly close to her nipple. “It is,” she murmured, low and grainy even to her ears.

“Oh,” Dani breathed, watching the device as intently as Jamie watched her.

“Okay?” she asked, running it lightly over her skin.

Dani’s head knocked against the carpet floor as she nodded, and Jamie moved the egg up and over her nipple. Dani gasped and shivered, and Jamie nearly came right then at the look in her eye.

She leaned in and kissed her neck, sucking gently against her skin. Dani’s hand met the curls on the back of her head as Jamie moved around to her collarbone.

Slowly she began a descent toward Dani’s bellybutton, and she felt her skin tremble under the egg’s touch.

Down the dip between her hips and over the crest of her pelvis, Jamie roamed, and stilled, waiting. She moved back up to take Dani’s lips with her own, felt her break away to catch a breath shaking breath, already _so close_ with anticipation.

“Jamie,” she breathed.

“Mmm,” Jamie responded, kissing her lips and watching as her eyes drifted closed, and Jamie wondered at the look on her face, for a moment questioning whether she had dipped too low too soon and maybe Dani was about to come unexpectedly, but no. Dani opened her eyes and met Jamie’s with such a look of raw desire that she pulled back just a small bit and grinned. “Still good?”

Dani nodded, eyes wild.

Jamie moved the vibrator over her lips, skimming around the outskirt of her most sensitive spot. It was vibrating on the lowest setting, very softly, but Dani was _so_ sensitive.

Dani moaned and curled a leg between Jamie’s and the sound of her pleasure and sudden pressure of Dani’s leg almost had Jamie finishing in her pants for the first time since she was sixteen.

She arched her back, forcing her hips down and her chest up, and Jamie met both gladly. She took a nipple into her mouth dragging her teeth over it at the same time as she flipped the egg on its side and nudged it upward lightly, between Dani’s lips and settled it against her sweet spot.

Dani moaned loudly, and Jamie let her set her own rhythm against it.

That rhythm was also setting Jamie’s skin alight, and her fire blazed, as she rocked between her legs.

Soft cries tumbled out of Dani’s mouth and Jamie felt her hand wrap around her own, pulling the egg closer into her.

Fire surged through her veins and she could swear right then and there if there hadn’t been an actual barrier between her and Dani’s hip she would have come first.

Dani’s hand left hers, dragged her face to her own, and her lips sought hers with bruising intensity.

Jamie’s grip on the egg was becoming less and less sure the more it coated in Dani’s wetness, but she was loathed to readjust their position. Her wrist ached with the effort of keeping it pressed against her, but in moments Dani had roughly pulled her hair, hat and all, and Jamie broke their kiss in time to listen as a delicate moan escaped her and _that_ look, the one Jamie chased like an addict, crossed over her face.

Her back arched, hips shook, and legs closed against Jamie’s hand, and she dropped the egg. It rattled softly on the carpeted floor as Jamie pulled her close as Dani caught her breath. Jamie peppered soft kisses on the side of her face, glistening in her afterglow.

“Jamie,” she shook her head, “that was…”

“Mhm,” Jamie chuckled.

And then Dani’s hands were in her pants, and it was so unexpected, so quick, that she gasped against her.

“Oh my God,” Dani breathed, just a whisper.

Something indecipherable left Jamie’s mouth. She knew she was wet, she could tell with how easily Dani’s fingers slid into her, knew she coated her palm with her need.

Dani’s fingers moved with the surety of knowing when something just _works_. And fuck if it didn’t work so well that Jamie trembled against her.

Sparks of pleasure shot through her as she watched Dani’s hand work inside of her pants. She was so good at this, at knowing just how and when Jamie liked it. At knowing that two fingers would have her on edge, but the heel of her palm bumping up against her clit would drive her wild.

Jamie felt the power in Dani’s touch with the whimpering moans escape her, felt it reverberate in her throat where Dani was working her teeth over her pulse. And she felt it in the way her hands instinctively curled on Dan’s hip, digging her nails in, as her orgasm crashed through her, wave after wave of pleasure wiping her out.

She crumpled against Dani’s side, weak, and reached down after a moment to removed Dani’s wet hand from where she had kept them curled inside of her.

Dani met her eyes shyly, biting her lip. “That was quick,” she murmured eyes flickering to her lips before kissing them sweetly.

Jamie chuckled. “It was too good, I didn’t stand a chance.”

Dani rubbed her nose with her own. “Best Christmas gift ever.”

“Knew you’d love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of research (purely for this fic) went into 80s vibrators, which were terrifyingly large, so I took some liberties giving them an egg. Looking forward to dealing with those browser cookies for the next four weeks.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
